


Finally Safe

by lMysticWindl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lMysticWindl/pseuds/lMysticWindl
Summary: Soulmate AU - The words someone says that makes you realize you're in love with them are printed onto your body.Kageyama was used to being left behind, being unloved. But at last, the people that he thought wanted nothing to do with them, prove him wrong. They had his words, just like how he had theirs.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 698





	Finally Safe

Kageyama took a deep breathe before closing his eyes and letting the tears stream down his face. All he could hear in the dark and safety of his room was

_King_

_I pity the people who are your soulmates_

_I don’t want anything to do with you. Get out of my face!_

_Pathetic_

_Failure_

Kageyama wished he could shut out all the voices. He wish he could apologize and right his wrongs. He missed his friends. Well, the people he thought were his friends. He missed his chance to be happy. He missed his chance to have soulmates.

_I’m sorry Kunimi. I just wanted to play volleyball._

_I’m sorry for pushing so hard, Kindaichi, I just wanted to play volleyball._

_I’m sorry, Oikawa-san, I didn’t want to replace you. I just wanted to play volleyball._

_I’m sorry Iwaizumi-san, I won’t push Oikawa-san anymore. I just wanted to play volleyball._

_It’s the only thing I’m good at._

_It’s the only thing grandpa left me._

_It’s the only thing I can love because I’m not allowed to love any of you anymore..._

On Kageyama’s upper right thigh, the words “Tyrant King” in Kumini’s handwriting.

On Kageyama’s stomach, the words “We were never friends” in Kindaichi’s handwriting.

On Kageyama’s left foot, the words “I hate you” in Oikawa’s handwriting.

On Kageyama’s left rib, the words “You should go” in Iwaizumi’s handwriting.

All of the writings have faded.

Just looking at them makes Kageyama want to vomit. Soulmate writings aren’t supposed to be faded. They’re supposed to be filled with bright colors when your soulmate says them. Rejection and faded soulmates make up about 1% of the population. Of course it was Kageyama’s luck that he was that 1%.

Kageyama knew he messed up. He wasn’t that stupid. He was just hoping he could fix it. But Oikawa told him not to go to Seijoh. He wasn’t going to anger Oikawa anymore than he already had. Kageyama knew he couldn’t get into Shiratorizawa, but he tried. He thanked the gods for letting him get into Karasuno.

At Karasuno, he met Hinata. He met a group of people he could call a team again. He found a place where he could belong. Kageyama missed having a place to belong.

Karasuno just beat Shiratoriwaza, they were going to nationals. And the moment he had to himself, Kageyama ran home. He just went into his room, curled up on his floor, and started crying. He saw them. Kageyama saw Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kunimi and Kindaichi and he knew, they had all found each other. They were holding hands and kissing. He wished he was there with them. Kageyama wished. But he was unwanted. Their words of hatred and rejection inked into his body. Faded.

Kageyama cried for hours before just falling asleep. When he woke up the next morning, he woke up to screaming.

“TOBIO OPEN THIS DOOR!” Kageyama flung himself off the floor and raced downstairs to open the door for his mother.

“I’m sorry, I was as-”

Slap

“Save it. I was waiting out here for 5 minutes, you ungrateful pathetic brat. Here’s your allowance for the month, and from now on, you’ll be getting them by the mail. I’m leaving with my husband to Europe. I expect you to maintain decent grades. DO NOT cause me trouble, are we clear?” Kageyama flinched as she waved her hand flippantly.

“Yes.” Was the only thing Kageyama could manage to say. She was leaving?

“Good.”

And she was gone, but not before sneering at her son. Kageyama’s head was spinning. She was leaving? With her husband? When did she get married again? He was left behind again? Was he really that unlovable? He leaned against the door frame and he somehow still had tears left. Kageyama slid down the frame and clutched his head with his hands.

“Kageyama?” Looking up from his position, Kageyama saw the four people he least expected to see. Eyes wide. Kageyama tried to get in his house and close the door but he was too slow. Iwaizumi caught the door before it could fully close.

“Tobio-chan, are you okay?”

“Yes, leave me alone” Kageyama ignored the gasp he heard from Oikawa and tried to push the door close again.

“Kageyama, I’m coming in” Iwaizumi rasped out and pushed back. Kageyama struggled for a bit more, but he lost easily. And just like that, Kageyama was in his house staring at his 4 soulmates who looked at him with shock.

“What do you want?” Kageyama finally snapped out. He was way too exhausted for this.

“What do we WANT?! Well, we were just walking and we saw you get yelled and hit by your mother so we thought we’d check in. WHAT I didn’t want was your words printed on my arm!” Oikawa screamed and Kageyama looked at the arm that was presented. It was his words - Yes, leave me alone.

“Oh” Kageyama whispered, hope appearing in his gut but it was squashed the moment he processed what Oikawa had said WHAT I didn’t want-. “oh, I’m sorry.” Kageyama could feel himself shaking as he backed up, feeling a panic attack coming.

“Tooru!” Iwaizumi hissed as he pulled Oikawa away from Kageyama “Kageyama? Are you alright? You don’t look so good.” Iwaizumi mumbled as he walked towards the shaking boy.

“I-I can’t breathe” Kageyama gasped as he collapsed to the floor.

The next couple hours were a blur.

When he finally was able to breath again. Kageyama opened his eyes and saw Iwaizumi fretting over him and he immediately started to panic again.

“Kageyama, breathe with me.” Iwaizumi mumbled as he pulled the younger boy into a hug. When Iwaizumi finally felt that the young boy shaking in his arms was breathing again, he moved away.

“Tobio-chan, water?” Kageyama looked up and saw the concerned look on the older setter’s face and slowly nodded.

“Thanks.”

“I’m not going to push you, but we need to talk.” Iwaizumi finally said breaking the silence.

“About what?” Kageyama mumbled as he tried to ignore his desire to be back in Iwaizumi’s arms. For the first time in a while, he had felt so incredibly safe.

“Tobio-chan, your words are now printed into my arm, Sleepy-chan’s ankle, Iwa-chan’s shoulder, and Turnip-chan’s wrist.”

“W-what?” A wide-eyed setter glanced around to the other people in the room and saw on

Kunimi’s ankle “I can’t breathe”

Kindaichi’s wrist “Why do you even care?”

Iwaizumi’s shoulder “Warm”

And his eyes landed back on Oikawa’s arm “Yes, leave me alone”. Kageyama didn’t have the best handwriting and he recognized all the writing to be his.

“Oh, I’m sorr-”

“Don’t apologize!” A flinch from Kageyama caused a flinch in all of the other 4 boys.

“What he means is, is that there’s no reason to apologize, Kageyama. We’re sorry for causing you to have a panic attack and we just want to talk.” Iwaizumi amended while hitting Oikawa, who looked very guilty.

“It’s fine, I understand. You guys can go.” Kageyama whispered.

“Kageyama, we’re not rejecting you.” Kunimi said as he sat down next to Kageyama on the couch. The setter shifted to look at Kunimi in the eyes with an extremely confused face.

“You already have.”

“No, I haven’t Kags.” Kunimi whispered, voice cracking at using his nickname for the young setter.

“But your words are faded.” Kageyama whispered as he moved to reveal his right thigh where Kunimi’s words rested. He expected to see the faded words, but they were colored in. The words were colored in with a soft purple. “Oh.”

“...how long?” Kunimi pulled Kageyama’s face up away from the words and placed their foreheads together.

“Middle school, that game.” Kunimi made a broken sound and pulled the setter into a hug.

“I’m sorry.” Kunimi mumbled as he pulled away, getting a nod from Kageyama.

“Do you have more?” Kindaichi asked as he leaned on the couch and held Kageyama’s eye.

“Yah.” He pulled his shirt up and on his stomach, Kindaichi’s words colored in red. “Were we ever friends?” Kageyama asked, his eyes tearing up and his lips wobbling.

“Of course we were, I was just angry. I’m so sorry, Yama.” Kindaichi answered, voice full of sorrow as he pulled the setter into a big hug. “We were young. And I was angry. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.” Kageyama whispered as he started crying again and Kunimi joined the hug. The hug lasted for about 10 minutes before Oikawa cleared his throat.

“And what about us, Tobio-chan, do you have our words?” The older setter’s voice was so calm and gentle, Kageyama was shocked as he nodded.

“Can you show us?” Iwaizumi asked as the two third-years kneeled in front of the blue-eyed boy.

Nodding, Tobio showed off his left rib and left foot. Both colored in with green and blue respectfully. The third-years let out a soft sigh and a smile before reaching for the younger.

“We have a lot to talk through, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa said and this time, Kageyama knew what he meant and felt a great deal of hope.

For the first time in a long long time, Kageyama felt lovable. He felt safe. He felt hope that tomorrow would be better.


End file.
